Legend of the Cryptids
Legend of the Cryptids is a trading card, massively multiplayer online role-playing fantasy game created and published by developer Applibot. It was released to iOS based devices on May 10, 2012, with a version released for Android based devices on August 15, 2012. A version of the game was released in Japan by the title "Legend of Monsters" on June 9, 2012. Story Once upon a time, a fearsome being known as the Shadow King appeared without warning. Feeding on the life force of Neotellus’s inhabitants, the Shadow King began to destroy the animals and the forests, annihilating the land and laying waste to all he saw. The Cryptids felt threatened with extinction, and courageously confronted the Shadow King. But… Even the famed Cryptids began to be defeated, one by one. His power was too great. However, the human inhabitants of Neotellus at that time were leading peaceful, ordinary lives. With a few exceptions… People’s lives began to be disrupted by harsh and violent storms and other strange occurrences, then a rumor started to spread: He who was first aware of the unusual event banded together with Cryptid allies from across the land to defend Neotellus from the Shadow King’s onslaught. Those who caught wind of the rumor started to call the one who was first aware of the strange occurrences the Hero of Neotellus. And the Cryptids also began to realize: We cannot defeat the king alone. We need someone who will unite the Cryptids with their common goal. This person is Neotellus’s Hero. In the hour of darkness the Hero calls for the beasts, and the beasts call for the hero. Combining their might, they fight together to confront the Shadow King! Background The game is set in the fictional world of Neotellus, a planet orbited by three moons in a distant galaxy. The planet is inhabited by both humans, as well as various creatures known as Cryptids. The game revolves around the on-going conflict between the humans and Cryptids, and a malevolent Cryptid devouring entity known as the Shadow King, who's goal is the destruction of the world of Neotellus and all of its inhabitants. Gameplay The gameplay revolves around collecting cards based on the game's Cryptid inhabitants, and using them to participate in various Events and Quests, as well as in battles with other players. The central focus of the game is on the collection and enhancing of cards of various levels of rarity, with many cards based on or inspired by traditional myths and legends found in various cultures. The gameplay is very much like many conventional online role-playing games. All players have an experience bar, as well as a certain amount of attack power and defense power. Players also have an energy bar. These make up the attributes for every player. In order to increase any of these individual attributes, players must level up by gaining experience to fill their bar. As players gain levels, a certain amount of attribute points is awarded for players to spend in either attack power, defense power, and energy. Energy is required to progress through basic Quests, as well as major events. Attack and defense power is required for the purpose of battling other players, with attack power necessary for attacking, and defense power necessary for defending. Additionally, some events also require the use of attack power in order to participate in and advance through them. Cards in the game can be acquired either through drawing from Card Packs, or as a reward from events. Additionally, cards can also be traded between players in exchange for various commodities such as Coins, Power Potions, Energy Drinks, or even other cards. Production Much of the artwork found in the cards of the game are not made directly by in-house staff of Applibot, but rather independent Artists from websites such as deviantArt. These artists are often paid a commission in exchange for having their artwork used in cards. Images (Resent) Mariassa, Fanning Flames.png (Smoke Veil) Defamed Witch Mirva.png (Warmhearted) Invertwing Valencia.png Bardas, Battlefield Slayer.png Jealous Queen Sabina.jpg Raging Chief Benedict.png Source *Adapted from Legend of the Cryptid wiki's page External links *Official Facebook page *iTunes Appstore page *Google Play page Category:IOS Category:Android Category:TCG